Sakura Uchiha(Discontinued)
by Marandarb
Summary: Sakura lost her parents in the war. On the day of their KIA engravings, she's knocked out, and taken to somewhere where she learns something that will change her life forever. Can Naruto and the gang get to her before it's to late? Or will she choose blood over water?
1. Figures

Hey all! This is the first chapter of my new story, Sakura Uchiha.  
>This story deffanitly moves fast. If you dont like it that way, then to bad, its how I write.<br>I will deffy show flashbacks later in the story!  
>Please, R&amp;R!<br>The more Reviews, the faster chapters go up!  
>This is my first story that might have a lemon in it. If it does, I will warn in that chapter, and put an authors note above it.<br>Thanks!  
>Maranda3<br>Disclaimer:  
>Me: Kiba!<br>K: What?  
>M:You know the drill!<br>K:But im not even in this story!  
>M:You might be,...Later...<br>K:Fine! Maranda does not own Naruto or any of the characters no matter how much she wishes she did!  
>M:Thats right! Some characters might be a bit OC, but it fits with the story.<br>K:Its seems like to me,...that Sakura's PMSing.  
>S:KIBA INUZUKA!<br>M:Ignore thoes to! On with the story!

* * *

><p>Sakura Uchiha<p>

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she watched the man engrave her parents' names into the KIA stone. A silent tear fell and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the familiar hand. She turned around and hugged said person. To Sakura's surprise, Tsunade hugged back. "It's alright Sakura, you'll be with the ones you belong to soon enough." She herd Tsunade's voice say. "What do you-?" She started, but it went black.

When she woke up it was a dark room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Ah, so your awake," A gruff voice said. She turned her head and jumped up, reaching for a kuni. But there wasn't one there. "Uchiha Itachi?" She gasped. He nodded. "Sakura…..Uchiha." He stated gruffly back. "Uchiha?" She exclaimed, forgetting she was in a room with an S-class criminal. "Yes. Uchiha. Mom and Dad had you adopted. They knew of the massacre. "He said. "But I look _nothing _like you, much less Sasuke." She answered. "Think again." He said and pointed to the full length mirror. She abruptly got up and stayed on caution. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her once green eyes were now Onyx colored. Her short pink hair was now long and curly, but still….pink.

"The Haruno's were somehow our family. You got the pink hair from them, but the curliness from mom." He said, now somehow behind her, touching one of the strands. "Impossible." She said, going against her beautiful onyx eyes. "Ah, possible. I have a blood test right here." He said and held up a tube and some papers that stated, yes she, Sakura Haruno was a Uchiha. "I demand one that has been taken by me. Only me…_Itachi._" She said and pushed her bangs out of her face. She hadn't noticed some of her facial features had also changed, Her skin, but just a bit, her nose was more like Sasuke's, and she had a curse mark, covered by her hair.

"Hn." Itachi moved, she followed. They were swiftly walking down a long corridor, with twisting and winding curves. They passed a living room, a kitchen, and tons and tons of doors, when they passed one she heard screaming and she grimaced. "You'll get used to it." He grumbled. _'This is the most I've __**ever **__herd and __**Uchiha**__ talk' she_ thought, playing with her long curly hair. It was really pretty, just different. Meh like pink hair isn't different anyways.

They stopped at a door, Itachi knocked before walking in. Once again the room was dark, but just some glowing here and there from things in unknown tubes. "Kakuzu. Sakura would like to take her own blood test. Equipment, Hn." Itachi said and held his hand out. Apparently this 'Kakusa' or whatever his name was, was as close to a medic that they had. Kaksa handed Itachi the equipment and Itachi 'Hn.'d his thanks. Sakura worked quickly; when she was done she frowned. "Ita-san, where are we?" She asked, now half-way accepting she was an Uchiha. She grabbed his arm and cowered away from the Kakusa dude. She was accepting the feeling of having a sibling. "Akatsuki hideout." He answered. "They won't hurt you, if they do I will personally rip their throats out and feed them to Zetsu, unless of course Zetsu is the one." He stated darkly.

Itachi pulled her down more long corridors, she hid her face in his arm as they passed a gory scean and Itachi smirked at her. "Saku-chan , Would you like to stay here with me and your other brother? Or go back to Konoha?" Itachi asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sasuke-k-….Sasu-san is here?" she asked. "Yes, and he is itching to see you. You see, he always deemed you annoying, because he was your older brother,-by a few minutes- " Itachi said. "I would love to stay with you. But what about my things? What about…working for the Akatsuki?" she asked. "If you would like, you can just be our medic, and only go on missions if really needed." A different voice said behind her, making her jump. Itachi bowed. "Leader-sama, this is my younger sister, Uchiha Sakura." He said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura cocked her head to the side, hair falling loosely everywhere. He wasn't that scary. Red hair, piercings everywhere. He would be more attractive without all those things in his face. "Ah, the twin of the other Uchiha? Well. Welcome, _Sakura_" 'Leader' said and kissed her hand. She cocked her head to the side even more. This 'Leader' fellow didn't seem one to do that.

"And as for your things, Your welcome to go back to Konoha to get them, or we can just buy you new things. And as for your roommate…..Well Itachi may not like it." 'Leader' said. "I would like to get some things…" she answered, pulling her hand out of his and brushing her bangs out of her face again. "Oh, and by the way, where's all my kuni? I need to cut my hair now that it's…long again." Sakura said making a face at her long hair. Itachi handed Sakura her kuni pouch, she gladly took it and strapped it to her waist. "Itachi, will take you to Konoha tomorrow." 'Leader' said. "Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi answered and bowed again.

Sakura sneered. _**Don't even **_**think**_** about bowing to that sorry assed pin-face! **_Inner Sakura screamed. From Itachi and 'Leader's' point of view, Sakura got a dazed look on her face, and her eyes lost their shine. _Shut up, inner me. I wasn't even thinking about it! __**Yea but you were thinking about thinking about it. **__What? Do you have like ESPN or something?__** Yea, and the fact that I'm in your **_**head **_**helps to.**__ Nee. Shut up inner me. They are probably talking. Besides, why does it matter if I bow or not?_ _**Doesn't that lounge ring, and face look familiar? **_Sakura pondered this, but noticed them faintly looking at her. While Sakura was ranting to her Inner, the guys were picking up what she was saying, since she whispered it all. She finally came out of her daze and shook her head. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways, In the meantime, I think we have some catching up to do, and that includes Sasuke." Itachi said with a stern look. "Hai, Nii-san." Sakura said then looked back to her 'Leader'. " Gimmie a second Ita-san. Take Sasuke to the living room, and I'll be in there in a minuet." She said to Itachi. "I don't take orders from anyone other than Leader-sama Much less a _g-_"The look Sakura gave him shut him up. The stern Uchiha bid his goodbyes and went off to find his annoying, pain in the ass, brother. "So, _'Leader-sama'_, what happens to be under that mask of no emotion of yours?" Sakura asked, suspiciously. "Nee, drop the act Ku-Chan, it's me." 'Leader' said, dropping the emotionless mask. "Nee. Quit your whining Pein-kun. I think I can remember my own _Ex-_Boyfriend, anddddd, BGF!" Sakura silently squealed and jumped into Pein's arms, squeezing him. Pein chuckled and hugged the pinkette back.

"Nee. I think you have someone to see Ku-chan." Pein said, pushing his mask back on. Sakura could feel someone else's chakra in the hallway, so she knew why he slipped his mask back up. "Hai, Leader-sama." Sakura said and bowed, then walked away, twords the living room, past a guy with silver hair, and pinkish purple eyes, who was eyeing the girl mysteriously. "Touch the girl, and I'll make sure you _feel_ pain tonight." Sakura herd Pein growling at the man. , (from where Sakura could see) shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up. _I can't do this, inner. __**Then don't, go back to the village. **__But I want to be with my family. __**For fucks sake, for all you know it could be a Genjitsu, and the Kakusa dude could have changed it when he held it for that **_**one measly minuet**_**, that you agreed to let him check it. **__STFU INNER! IM HAVING A CRISIS! SASUKE. IS. MY. FUCKIN. TWIN!__** And…..? **__That means he's your fuckin twin too, inner. __**SHIT! That bastard? **__No. Fuckin. Shit. Where the hell have you been? __**I was visiting this red-headed dude's inner while you were passed out….. **__…Is he hot? __**YES! So fucki-**_

"Saku-chan?" Sasuke said, shaking Sakura's shoulders. _**…Fuckin bastard…..**_ "Nee…sorry Sasuke-k- Sasu-san." Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and held her at arm's length, taking her in. Over the years, Sakura's asset's filled in, She just looked more beautiful than when he found out she was his sister. He suddenly pulled her forward into a hug. Sakura was to shocked, to say the least. She finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you and the dobe so much. "Sasuke said. "**Then maybe you shouldn't have left.**" Inner said to Sasuke. "Uhm…Sakura…are you okay? Your voice sounded different." Sasuke asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura answered, coughing. "**NO I'm not fuckin fine! You're my fuckin twin!**" Inner said. "SHUT the fuck up!" Sakura said loudly, grabbing her head. "Woah, I think the bitch is crazy." Hidan said.

"YOU! Shut your fucking face or ill-" She stopped herself, chuckling evilly "Ill rip it off." She growled, her eyes flashing a menacing red. Hidan actually looked scared for his life in that second. "I need time to myself." She said, looking to Sasuke, then Itachi who had dumbstruck looks on their faces. She turned, and walked out of the living room, already knowing her way around this place. She sat outside, on the porch, and looked around the spacious forest. She reached her hand in her kuni pouch, rummaging around. She always carried her IPOD with her outside of Missions.

She hit shuffle, and listened as songs went on and off. She watched the sky turn dark, and sighed. She started singing along to 'Scars' by Papa Roach, while cutting her hair with a kuni

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>and my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>I'm pissed cause you came around  
>Why don't you just go home<br>Cause you channel all your pain  
>And I can't help you fix yourself<br>Your making me insane  
>All I can say is<p>

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

I tried to help you once  
>against my own advice<br>I saw you going down  
>But you never realized<br>That your drowning in the water  
>So I offered you my hand<br>Compassions in my nature  
>Tonight is our last stand<p>

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>and our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>You shouldn't ever come around  
>Why don't you just go home?<br>Cause your drowning in the water  
>And I tried to grab your hand<p>

And I left my heart open  
>But you didn't understand<br>But you didn't understand

You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I saw myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>and our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<p>

I tear my heart open, I saw myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>and our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel"<p>

She finished, brushing the excess hair out of her…hair.

"You're not half bad, Pinky." She heard a deep voice. She turned around and saw a burly tall blue dude. "It's Sakura, and don't call me pinky, fish-face." She growled, her eyes flashing red again. "Temper, Temper." Fishy tsked. Sakura's eye twitched. "Shut…Your…FACE. Do you know who I am!" She exclaimed, getting in his face. "Of course I do. You're Sakura. You just told me. " He said. "Sakura WHO" She growled. "Beats me." He laughed. "Sakura….Uchiha." She said. Kisame physically twitched. "Let's go inside Pinky. It's time for dinner." He said, sounding softer than he was before. Sakura calmed down, and followed him inside. Kisame stopped at a door, and opened it. You could hear grunts, and moans…..**hopefully of pain!** Inner laughed nervously

Yet, to both Sakura's despair, there it was. "Hidan. Get off of that chick. It's time for dinner." Kisame said, ignoring the silver haired man, who was basically raping the girl under him. "Be-uuhhnn- there in a secccondd!" Hidan grunted. Sakura had a look of pity and disgust on her face at the poor girl under the silver-haired man, until she heard something very peculiar. "Ohh yeah baby.." The girl moaned, obviously oblivious to the fact that there were two people half-watching.

Sakura pushed Kisame. "Let's go already!" She squealed, unable to pass the burly man in the hall. Kisame chuckled. "You need to get used to this." He shook his head, then let the door shut as he started walking. "Who's the poor girl?" A red-headed guy had asked, walking out of his room. "Some Sand-nin from Suna." Kisame said. Sakura had a weird look on her face. "Fish-face,…what usually happens to the girls after Hidan does that?" She asked, feeling nervous. "Well, he sacrifices them, or if they're a good… then he keeps them for a while. There hasn't really been one that he has kept long enough for us to know. " Kisame had said. "If he brings any one person I know in that dirty room to fuck. I swear to Kami, I will kill him a thousand times over. "She said darkly.

"Chill bitch. I won't bring anyone you know." Hidan said, poking his head out his door. They all turned to look at him. "Put clothes on and bring the girl to." Sakura said, then turned around, going into the kitchen. She quickly ushered everyone out of the kitchen, and started cooking. She made Onigiri, Domburi, Kare Raisu, Kayu, Udon, Ramen, Nikujaga, Okonomiyaki, Gyoza, and Miso Soup.

She prepared it all, and set the table. She opened the door and called "DINNER!" Loudly, before walking back into the kitchen through one of those flippy doors, and grabbing more food to pile on the table. She walked back in, and started boiling water for tea. She walked back out and saw all the Akatsuki, Sasuke, and …"Temari?" She asked incredously. Sakura's eyes flashed red, and her gaze went over to Hidan. "That's the.." She clenched her fists, accidentally breaking the tea pot. "You'd better run pretty boy." She growled. "Come on Pinky! You came today. Give the guy a brake." Kisame said, now holding onto Sakura's shoulders. " Your right, but, if there is ONE more, I swear I will snap that neck." She growled. "In other words,…TEMARI!" She screamed, picking the sand-nin up in a hug. "Hehe…hey Sakura.." Temari had said. " You came with him on purpose… right?" Sakura whispered. "Not exactly, but I did agree, so he didn't like…rape me or anything." Tema whispered back. Sakura's eye twitched. "In that case, I don't care if you…yeah with one of my closest friends, as long as you don't sacrifice her, Hidan." Sakura said, giving the Jashinist a stern look. "Alright I won't." He said. "Now, go on and eat." Sakura dismissed, walking back into the kitchen. Deidera looked at the guys. "Is no one going to see why she isn't eating, un?" He asked, scratching his cheek.

The guys looked to each other, and Deidera sighed. He got up and went in the kitchen. "Um, Hey, Sakura-right? Why arn't you eating anything, yeah?" He asked, looking to the pink haired kinochi that was sitting on the counter. "I'm not really hungry…" She said, putting a bowl of Miso soup down.

"Come on, come and eat." Deidera said, standing in front of her, and pulling her arms. "Why do you care so much?" She asked him. "Because, you're so nice, and you made all of this food, yeah." He said, pulling her arms again. "Okay. I'll come. Just give me a minuet." She said, allowing him to pull her off the counter. She slipped once she hit the floor, and…well…let's just say, she landed on top of Deidera. "I-I'm so sorry" She said. "It's alright. I'm Deidera, by the way." He said, then gave her a peculiar look. "What?" Sakura asked. "Um,..your still on me." He said, with a satisfied smirk right smack across the face. "O-oh right." Sakura stuttered, getting up. Deidera quickly got up, and brushed himself off.

"You know,…You're prettier with your hair shorter." He said, picking at a strand of hair. A small blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks…" She said. They stared at each other for some time, "Um,..we should probably go…" She said, then turned. She walked into the dining room, and…..

* * *

><p>So... How was it?<br>R&R Pleasee!

K:I told you! It seems like Sakura is PMSing in this story!  
>M:Shut your pretty little face up Kibaa<br>K:*gulp*  
>M:*Evil laugh*<br>K:*shifty eyes*  
>M:What ever. Later Gators!<br>3  
>Maranda<p> 


	2. Kissing Compitition

This is a filler chapter.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

Some chatacters ARE OC

* * *

><p>Sakura Uchiha<p>

Chapter Two

Kissing Compitition!

Last time:

"You know,…You're prettier with your hair shorter." He said, picking at a strand of hair. A small blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks…" She said. They stared at each other for some time, "Um,..we should probably go…" She said, then turned. She walked into the dining room, and…..

And there was a full blown food fight going on. Onigiri landed on Sakura. "HEY!" she yelled loudly, picking up some ramen, and throwing it at Hidan. In the end, they blamed Sakura for making all the delicious food, so she had to clean it up. _**HAHA! You have to clean it uppppp!**_ _So? That means you do to! __**Right! So, chop, chop! I'm leaving you to the cleaning! **__I really hate you sometimes, Inner.__** I love you to!**_Then the image of Inner disappeared.

Sakura continued cleaning, and occasionally taking a break. Kisame walked in. "Hey, I feel sorry for the mess. Can I help?" He asked, slinking around the mess. "Sure. Use your magical water powers to finish it up!" She said sarcastically. "Okay." Kisame shrugged. And, he did. The mess was cleaned in 10 seconds flat. "Thanks Fish Face!" She chirped, jumping in his arms for a hug. She kissed his cheek, and he carried her to the living room.

"See Hidan! Some people can be nice!" Sakura said to Hidan, who was sitting on the couch, Temari on top of him. Hidan laughed. "Whatever Bitch." He said. Temari giggled. Sakura raised her eyebrow.  
>"NO way!" Sakura squealed, jumping out of Kisame's arms. She pulled Temari away, and in the hall, whispering to her. "You LOVE himmmm!" She trailed off, jumping up and down. Temari didn't respond, but a blush painted her cheeks. "I WAS RIGHT!" She said loudly, and pulled Temari back in there.<p>

"Hehehe" Sakura grinned, and jumped on the couch between Deidera and Kisame. She laid her head in Deidera's lap, and her legs in Kisame's lap. She flipped through the channels on the TV, stopping at a show, Full Metal Alchemist. (A/N: Keep in mind, they are Anime, so the people in our Anime shows are real people to them ^.^) "Kami,…Ed is soooo hot." She said, swooning. "HEY! What's wrong with us?" Hidan asked. "Well,…you're not exactly MY eye candy." She said, chuckling to herself.

"I bet I could kiss better than that chump anyways." Kisame said, smugly. "Oh, yeah? I could kiss better than you, un." Deidara said, rubbing his hands together. "Sakura!" Kisame wined. "Okay, Ill check things out, and get back to you!" She laughed, jumping up, and running to the furthest room, where she would fine Pein. "Pein-kun, the guys wanna bet who's the best kisser in the base. So I need all the guys, just to check. Winner…I don't even know what the winner gets." Sakura sighed. "Alright. I will enjoy your lips again." Pein winked.

Sakura smiled, and half-skipped half-ran back to the living room. "It's all set up!" Sakura smiled.  
>"Fucking A!" Hidan said.<p>

Soon, the guys were all lined up, and Sakura started at the beginning of the line, Kakuzu. She smiled lightly, before leaning over, and kissing the guy. Who happily obliged, and kissed her back. It was like any other kiss. She moved on to Zetsu. Whom added tongue. Then over to Sasori, just…wow. Hidan was of course heated, very heated. Temari kissed both Itachi and Sasuke, and said it was the hottest thing she experienced, other than Hidan. Sakura went to Kisame, and kissed him. Kisame's kiss was soft, and sweet. His was longer than the others before him. She smiled to Kisame, and headed to Deidara. His kiss was also soft, yet more passionate. His was just a bit longer than Kisame's. Then…to Pein.

Their kiss was like their old ones. Passionate, sweet, long, heated. After some time, Itachi pulled them away from each other. "That's enough. I don't want to watch my little sister make out with different boys." He said, giving Pein a look. "So, who won?" Deidara asked. All the Akatsuki members waited, physically twitching in anticipation. "Well,…It was-"

* * *

><p><strong>CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND VOTE!<strong>


	3. AN

Hey all!

Sorry, I know, I hate Authors notes to

But, this is just information on Chapter two.

Please, go on my profile, and pick who will win the contest on my Poll.

The next chapter might be back with Sakura, and It might be back in the Leaf.

Just go and pick who should win! 3

So, Questions.

1: I need unique names, boy and girl

2: Should Leaf be destroyed by another village?

3: Do you like the story so far?

Please, answer the questions in a review!

I hope you all love my story.

And, any questions at all?

Again, there will be flashbacks later in the story.

Whoever wins the contest, will affect who Sakura ends up with to.

I think that's it!  
>Deuces Peeps!<p>

LotsOfLove3

Maranda


	4. Watching and Waiting

Hey everyone! This is another filler. You have about 2 more days to vote, then I will shut it down, and try to get another chapter in by Friday or Saturday, but it depends on where I am and what Im doing.

M: Kiba!  
>K:WHAT! I WAS SLEEPING!<br>M: Do you want in the story or not?  
>K:Yes, but im not even in this chapter!<br>M: You were supposed to be! But your not because you gave me mouth!  
>K: So, you replace me with Shika?<br>M:DUHHH!  
>K: FINE! I'd better be in the next chapter thats in the leaf<br>M:You will!  
>K: Maranda does not own Naruto or anyone in the story. Some of the characters are a bit OC.<br>Happy!  
>M:YUHH! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura Uchiha<p>

Chapter 3

Watching and Waiting

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan!" Naruto's yells were herd through the halls. "What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples. "Sakura-Chan hasn't been seen since her parents KIA ritual. Im worried about her." Naruto said, some-what calmer than he usually is. "Im sure she's fine Naruto. Give it a day, and I'll send ANBU out to find her." Tsunade said, taking a drink of Sake. "Alright, Baa-Chan. " Naruto muttered, his shoulders slumped. "But what if the ANBU don't find her?" Naruto asks, after thinking for a minute. "Then I'll send you, Ino, Nara, Inuzuka, both Hyuga's, and Shino." Tsunade said, Crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning back in her chair.

"Hai!" Naruto nodded. "Dismissed." Tsunade said, then turned to look out the window. _I hope that this works._ She thought.

"Tsu-!" Naruto yelled, but was cut off. "I already sent them Naruto. Be patient. Dismissed." She said, not up to messing with the blond haired Genin. "But Baa-" Tsunade cut him off again. "I said Dismissed, Naruto." She said, giving him a stern look. Naruto walked out, shoulders slumped, his head hanging down. "SHIZUNE! Bring me more sake!" Naruto could still hear them, as he went down the steps. "Y-yes Hokage-Sama!"

"N-naruto-Kun. W-what's wrong?" The Shy, Quiet, Hinata Hyuuga asked. "Oh, Hinata-Chan, Tsunade-Baa-Chan won't let me know anything about Sakura-Chan." He said, walking beside her. "O-oh. W-well N-naruto-Kun, Hokage-Sama is probably worried to. S-Sakura-Chan was her student" Hinata said, playing with her fingers. "Yeah, I guess your right Hinata-Chan. Wanna go for some ramen?" He asked, looking up hopefully. "S-sure N-naruto-Kun." As they walked to Ichiraku, they didn't hear anything. As if the world had froze. No busy streets, no chirping birds. Not even the scampering of small animals whom robbed a fruit stand.

They both ordered Ramen, and sat at the table, waiting for their food. After a while, Hinata looked up, pearl eyes thick with tears. "D-do you think S-sakura-Chan will be fine, N-naruto-Kun?" She asked, frightfully worried for one of her best friends. "Im sure she will be, Hinata." Naruto answered, giving the small girl a side-hug in an attempt for comfort. Hinata's face was red as Gaara's hair. Naruto was obviously scared, and sad. He had barely touched his ramen. "O-oh N-naruto-kun. I am also sure she will b-be fine. S-sakura-Chan knows h-how to handle herself." Hinata said, trying to cheer up the blond haired Genin.

The doors of Ichiraku burst open, and sobs were herd. "B-but S-saku-ura i-is g-gone Sh-Shika- Kun!" Ino was sobbing, clenching onto the shadow master. "Um…N-naruto, Hinata, help?" Shikamaru asked, carrying the crying girl. The two nodded, and got up. They started walking, and Naruto pointed twords Sakura's house. Shikamaru nodded, and they started walking there. They got there, and opened the door. Shikamaru set Ino down on the couch, and Hinata replaced him, beside Ino, tears also streaming down her face. "I-it's alright Ino-Chan" Hinata, soothed.

The boys walked around the house, looking for chakra signatures. "It's very scarce, the last time she was in here, was weeks ago, right before the KIA ritual." Shikamaru said, worried for one of his closest friends. "Im afraid," Naruto whispered, picking up the old picture of Team 7. That was years ago…

"B-but you don't understand! Some-one f-found S-sakura's Body! She-She's dead!" Ino's yells were herd through the halls of the small house. "WHAT!" Naruto tore through the house, running twords the two sobbing girls. "NO! SAKURA IS NOT DEAD!" He yelled. Shikamaru sulked in, tears running down his face. "It's true, Naruto, we just came from Hokage-Sama's place." He confirmed, sitting on the couch.

"She's still alive. I can feel her. I know she is. I KNOW SHE IS!" Naruto roared, flipping the small coffee table over. "We. Will go and look for her. I promise Naruto." Shikamaru said, flipping the coffee table back to how it was supposed to be.

"We will leave at dawn." Naruto said, turning to go pack. The other three, also left, going to pack for the soon to be journy.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I dont have much time to write anymore. But im trying!<br>Thanks for reading!  
>R&amp;R. If you dont mind, tell others about my story!<br>Byeee! 3

Marandaa


	5. The New Ones

I worked very hard in this chapter! I got it done in two days. I hope you all like it!  
>Disclaimer:<br>M:Hel-lo Roxas *Purrs*  
>R: Uhhhh...why am I in a world full of Ninja?<br>M: Cuz,,,,,I want you to!  
>R: B-but I thought you liked Axel better!<br>A: She does. She's doing this for _me  
><em>M:Not just you, Axel, Im doing it for me toooo!  
>A: *Smirks*<br>R:Who are you anyways?  
>A: Thats Maranda. Got It Memorized?<br>M: *Swoons*  
>R: *Nervous laugh*<br>M: Do it Roxas...Dooooo itttt  
>R: Uhm-Um- M-Maranda does NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, no matter how much she wished she did.<br>A: Hai, and she doesnt own us, either, she was just tired of seeing Kiba do the disclaimers, and wanted someone from a whole diffrent world to do it.  
>M:Thats right!<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura Uchiha<br>Chapter 4  
>The New Ones<p>

Last Time: After some time, Itachi pulled them away from each other. "That's enough. I don't want to watch my little sister make out with different boys." He said, giving Pein a look. "So, who won?" Deidara asked. All the Akatsuki members waited, physically twitching in anticipation. "Well, it was-"

"It was Deidera." Sakura grinned, skipping back to Deidera. Pein twitched. "Deidera? How could it be THAT idiot!" Hidan wailed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. It just was." She said, then skipped away, happily content. She sat on the couch, and put her feet up on the coffee table. All the guys sweat dropped, excluding Deidera, who walked over, and sat down beside Sakura. "So, what does the winner get?" Deidera asked, winking at her. "Ugh. This makes me want to change my mind, but I can't. Sakura, your Deidera's partner. He will go with you and Itachi to the leaf to get your things." Pein said, rubbing his face.

"Alright Pein-Kun!" Sakura chirped. All the guys,-excluding Pein- silently wondered how Pein came up with Sakura's partner so quickly, since she's only been here for like, 3 hours awake. They had to match up the partners, so they balanced each other out. What was in Sakura's past, no one knew.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Sakura is about 13 now, on a mission with Team 7. They stop at a hotel in Mist. Sakura, of course has her own room, and Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto have another room. She had lost intrest in Sasuke around this time. She lay in the dark room, thinking. She sighed, and turned on the light. She got up, and put on a civilian outfit, and walked out of the hotel. She looked around the town, and walked into an art store. _

_Looking at the supplies, the young Kinochi thought about where she could go to find a muse out here. She picked up a sketch book, and some soft-tip sketching pencils, along with charcoal colors. She looked around the store more, and found a small drawing of a young boy on a hill, the sun set in front of him. All you could see of him was his back, and head. He had spikey hair, that reminded her of Naruto, but then when she looked at it closer, she could almost see the aurora of the child. She picked it up, and paid for her things, and left the store. _

_Quickly, and quietly, she slipped past some guards, twords the small park, which was off limits during the night time. She sat down in the grassy hill, and lay down. She then noticed a cherry tree that was blossoming. It was unusual for a tree to be here in Amegakure, since the rain was so hard. She saw a figure walking twords her, and she scrambled up her things, and climbed up the tree, watching. It was a boy around her age. He picked up a folded piece of paper, and Sakura mentally cursed herself. The boy looked up at the tree, but nothing was there._

_Sakura tapped the boy's shoulder. He spun around quickly, throwing a punch that Sakura caught. "Nice try." She chuckled, dropping the boy's hand. He suddenly threw another punch that Sakura again caught. "Come on. Stop already. Im not here to fight" She grinned. The boy gave her a weird look, before backing away, and bowing slightly. "I am Yahiko. My friends call me Pein." He said, looking up at her. "Sakura, Im from Konoha. From the looks of it, you're an Ame Ninja right?" She asked, seeing his headband. "Yes. You have no headband, yet you seem like a Ninja, with your reflexes." He said, giving the girl a once-over. "Hai. I am a Ninja." She nodded, and grinned slightly. _(AN: In this fic, Nagato and Pein are two diff people ^. ^) _"Hn. Nagato! Konan! Come on! It's just a Konoha-Nin!" He yelled. Two other kids, also around her age, walked over. Nagato grinned sheepishly, and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "We thought you were a guard." He chuckled._

"_Im Nagato." He said, kissing Sakura's hand. "And, Im Konan. Ignore Naga's flirty-ness. It's normal." The girl giggled. "Hai. Im Sakura." Said girl grinned. The four children talked, until the sun set morning. "I'd better get back, Kakashi-Sensei will be mad if Im not in my room." Sakura said. Nagato frowned. "Will we ever see you again?" He asked. "Count on it! I'll go out of my way to get missions out here!" She said, then hugged her new friends before leaving._

_~End Flashback~_

"Oh, Sakura. You remember that picture you dropped back when we were,…I dunno 13?" Pein asked, coming out of his stupor. "Yeah, why?" Sakura asked a few seconds later. "I have it. You want it back?" He asked, motioning twords his room/office. "Sure!~" She chirped, and followed Pein out of the room.

"They knew each other when they were 13?" Hidan asked, scratching his head. "Guess so." Temari shrugged, then sat down in a chair. "What….wait. Isn't Leader from Amegakure?" Sasuke asked, thinking. "Yeah, born and raised. Why?" Kisame asked, sitting down. "That must have been that night….

_~Flashback~  
>3<em>_rd__ person POV ~ Sasuke_

_Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. He had learned about Sakura being his sister about a few weeks ago. The secret was scratching at him. He wanted to tell her. He threw the blanket off of him, and pushed his hair out of his face. He sat up, and looked at Kakashi, and the dobe, before creeping up, and walking across the room to the door. "SHIT!" He whisper-yelled when he stubbed his toe. _

_He continued his journey to the door, his hair getting caught in the jacket holder, and him bumping into walls from his sleepy stupor. He soon, made it to the door, and opened it slowly. "Sakura?" He whispered, hoping to wake the girl. He crossed the room with ease, sitting on the bed beside-what he thought was-her. _

"_Listen, Sakura, I know this is all sudden, but I need to talk to you about something important. You see, it's not that you're a beautiful girl, and all, 'cause you are, but we just can't ever be together. That would be so wrong in so many ways. Sakura, please don't be mad. But I have a secret. Well-I have many secrets. But this one involves you. Sakura, you-Your my sister." The young Sasuke waited for the impact of a fist, but nothing happened._

_He opened his eyes, and looked down at the lump. "Sakura?...Sakura?" He whispered, continuing to shake the lump. He pulled the blanket off, and there it was. A-FUCKING-pillow. Sasuke sweat-dropped. He just poured his heart out to a _pillow_. And not even a soft one at that. _

_~End Flashback~  
><em>The males in the room sweat-dropped. Temari looked shocked that a guy- and _UCHIHA_ at that- could show that much emotion

~Meanwhile in Pein's office~

3rd person POV

Sakura was following Pein, more like skipping. She was still on her boy high. "So,…how much better was Deidara than me?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Not much. It was almost a tie." Sakura brushed off. "Really?" He stated. They walked into his office, and he reached into his desk, and gave her, her picture back. "I can't believe you kept it." Sakura grinned.

"Well,….I did." He shrugged.

~Meanwhile at the Leaf gate~  
>"Let's go!" Naruto said, running rapidly. The others kept up.<p>

They searched night and day, but no trail. None. What-so-ever.

~20 min within them leaving~  
>Tsunade sighed. She knew if she wanted to keep this up, she had to act the part. "SHIZUNE! Get the two. I want them to bring Naruto, and whoever else that went with him, BACK!" She yelled. "Yes Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune hustled off, and 10 minutes later, <em>they <em>came in.

"You summoned us, Hokage-Sama?" The girl asked. (AN: These two are VERY important, pay attention) "Come ON Tsunade, we just got into town. You want us to work already?" The boy exclaimed, earning a hit from the girl. "Yes, I need you. You will be very important part of this mission." Tsunade said, taking a drink of her sake. "First, I want you to bring me, Naruto, and WHO EVER else decided to go with him, back to me, and then I'll tell you the next part. Dismissed." She said, brushing the two odd with the wave of her hand.

* * *

><p>Soo...Did you like it?<br>The whole time I was writing this, I was thinking of Kingdom Hearts, and ClintonCaveMusic...

I love Kingdom Hearts, and thats the reason I chose the names I did for the two...well for one of them...  
>So, who are thease Mysterious People?<br>What is Tsunade up to?  
>Will thease questions be anwsered by the next chapter?<br>PROBABLY!  
>BUT~<br>Probably not-  
>BUT MOST LIKLEY!~<p>

BAII~ 3

Marandaa!


	6. Another, Retched ANIMPORTANT MESSAGE

Authors Note:

Hey all!

I know, I know, I was supposed to UD a LONG time ago.

BUUTT…Im trying to step out of my comfort zone, and write something different. I just cant think.

Not to mention my horrible writers block.

But, Im out of school now for a bit.

And, I'll post a chapter in Konoha, and with Naruto and them.

Im working on it…...

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers.

And, thanks for the Favorites.

I appreciate it!

In the mean time, im also working on starting another one of my stories back up, and im working on a Kingdom Hearts story, but im not liking how its turning out.

BUUUTTT~

Finals are over

I can stop cramming

And start writing again.

Again, thanks to my reviewers,

Favorite-ers,

And all my supporters.

As some of you know, I am going through a tough time,

And im completely happy for my break.

Ill see you all soon!

~Maranda


	7. Dreams, Presents, and Giving up

Oh. My. Kami.

Its been AGES! I know guys, I know, buuutttt, My first lemon is in this chapter! Im so sorry it took me a while, but, with this, other stories, school, and life in general, its kinda hard to keep up with all of this.

So, again, im sorry.

Disclaimer:

M: Hmm...who to pick on this timee?

Kiba:...

M: Dont worry, Kiba, im done with you. I dont think you'll be in this story for a while...

Kiba:...

M: AHAH! Gaara-Bearrrrr *Puppy dog eyes* Pweeesseee!

Gaara: Fine, Maranda doesnt own us, no matter how much she wishes she did, Kishimoto owns us.

M: Thats right! Some of the characters are a bit OC, but it fits with the story. Dont like it? Dont read it.

Gaara: Please, Read, and Review! It Makes Maranda Happy!

M: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Sakura was following Pein, more like skipping. She was still on her boy high. "So,…how much better was Deidara than me?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Not much. It was almost a tie." Sakura brushed off. "Really?" He stated. They walked into his office, and he reached into his desk, and gave her, her picture back. "I can't believe you kept it." Sakura grinned.

"Well,….I did." He shrugged.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"That's,….sweet…." Sakura smiled, and sat on his desk. "I missed you,…Pein-Kun…" She frowned, and turned to look at him. He walked around, and stood between her legs…"And I, you, my sweet cherry blossom." Pein leaned in, and kissed her softly, savoring the feeling.

_**What the **_**hell**_** are you doing? This is Pein we're talki-well kissing!**_ Sakura ignored her inner for that moment, and continued to kiss Pein. "Ahem,…Leader-Sama…" A hesitant voice asked. Sakura pushed Pein away, and brushed past Kakuzu (she _finally_ got his name) and went back to the living room, small blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, since we're rooming together, I guess I'll show you the room, yeah" Deidera grabbed her hand, and pulled her down a few halls. He stopped at a door that had a small bird carved into it, and next to it, a blank space. She noticed on Itachi's door, it had the Mangakyou Sharingan, and a fish beside it. He opened the door, and she stepped in. It smelled faintly of clay, and, well, fire. "Um,…Dei, there's only one bed.." Sakura gave the boy a questioning glance. "Well, yeah, I've only needed one bed. If you want, I can just,…sleep on the floor until we get another bed, yeah." Deidera said, looking at the floor. "Nah, its fine, its big enough for both of us….I think I'll go ahead and go to sleep." Sakura walked twords the bed, and sat on it, before removing her boots.

"I'll come back later…" Deidera turned, and left, closing the door behind him. Sakura pulled off her pants (she had on shorts under them) and laid in the bed. She soon fell asleep.

~With Naruto~

"It's no use gu-" "DON'T SAY THAT!"

(Yes,….Naruto is having,…problems…)

(**LEMON BEYOND THIS POINT!)**

_-Flashback-_

"_I-I love you." Sakura whispered. They sat on Pein's porch, outside of Konoha. "Really? You mean it?" Pein's eyes brightened. "Yes." Pein kissed her, softly. Sakura sighed in satisfaction. The kiss deepened, and it seemed neither of them needed breathe. He picked her up, and backed into his house, landing on his couch. Pein bit her bottom lip softly, asking for intrance, in which she happily obliged, and opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sakura soon giving in. Pein's hand traveled, and one gripped her hip, and the other was inching itself up her shirt. Sakura let out a soft moan, when his hand gripped her breast. Sakura pulled away for a second, and pulled his shirt off, her hands traveling over his chiseled muscles, as he started making work at her neck, licking, nipping, and sucking. Sakura moaned again, a bit louder this time, and gripped at his shoulders. _

_Pein pulled away, and pulled Sakura's shirt off, as well as her bra, and marveled at the creamy, soft skin. He stood up, picking her up with him, and rushed to his room, effectively throwing her on the bed. He crawled on top of her, and ran his hands over her breasts, before leaning down, and taking one plump nipple into his mouth, and sucking softly, at first, while his hand worked on the other. He bit down softly, emitting a loud moan from the pinkette. He pulled away, and started kissing down her abdomen, to the top of her shorts. He pulled them down silently, and hooked a finger into the tip of her boy shorts. He turned his lustful gaze to her eyes, and slowly pulled them down. He kissed her inner thigh, then leaned forward to-_

**-ENDS HERE!-**

"Sakura…Sakura, wake up, un." Deidara lightly shook Sakura awake

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, sitting up, and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"We need to leave now if we're going to get your stuff from Konoha. It's about a 1 day run there. You've been sleeping all day, un. So take a shower, do what you need to do, then come and eat something. We'll leave after that, yeah." Deidara stood from the bed, and walked out.

Sakura stood up from the bed, and stretched out her muscles. She waked over to one of the other doors in the room, and opened it. She smiled to herself, and turned on the light in the bathroom. The bathroom was a soft cream color it smelled faintly of, again, clay and sandal wood. There was another door on the other side, which she figured was another room. She also heard a light tapping when she was closer to that door.

Sakura turned on the shower, and stripped, before getting in the shower. She sighed as the water ran over her back. She turned to look at the shampoos, and picked one up, smelling it softly. It smelled like sandal wood. She picked up another one, that smelled like soft embers. She decided to shampoo with the sandal wood, and conditioner with the soft embers one. She soon finished, and opened the curtains to the shower. In the spot where she left her clothes on the floor, was a big, fluffy black towel. She picked it up, and started drying off. Under it, was a big black t-shirt, and black basketball shorts. She slipped them on, and brushed out her hair with one of the two brushes in the room.

She looked through the drawers, looking for a hair tie. She knew there had to be some, Deidara had his hair up all the time. She finally found the stash, and used one to tie the shirt back, and one to put her hair up with. She walked out of the bathroom, and out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and started her tread twords the kitchen. She walked in, and said a soft hello to Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke, who seemed to be the only three who were in.

"Where's Kisame, Hidan, and well, the rest?" She asked, as she started to make some food.

"Sasori, and Tobi went on a mission," Sasuke countered, as he sat at the table.

"Kisame went with Hidan to take Temari back to Suna." Itachi said.

"Kakuzu is counting money, Zetsu's gardening, and Leader-Sama is…cleaning for a few arrivals, un." Deidara finished.

"Who's coming?" Sakura asked, sincerely curious about who would make Pein, of all people, clean.

"Some of the other members that left for a mission about three years ago. It's been pretty quiet around here without the two bickering." Itachi nodded to himself.

"Hmm.." Sakura countered, as she sat at the table and started to eat. _It couldn't be…could it? __**It could.**_

Once Sakura was finished eating, two of the three Uchiha said goodbye to the other, and left with Deidara to start twords Konoha.

The first part of the run was silent. They stopped for a bit for a break, about 4 hours into the run. "Itachi-Nii, why didn't you or Sasuke-Nii come and find me?" Sakura asked, as she took a swig from Deidara's water bottle.

"We couldn't, Sakura-Imouto. We had to wait till you were a certain age, before we could come." Itachi said, as he stretched his limbs out a bit.

Sakura nodded, dismissivly, and stretched out too, before looking at the two males. "Well, boys, you ready to hit the road again? Or are you too _tired_?" She smirked, as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You're on, Sakura-Chan, yeah." Deidara grinned, as he took for the trees again. The two Uchiha smirked to each other, before following suit, and jumping along with Deidara from tree to tree.

~In Konoha~

"Im very disappointed in you, Naruto! Do you know what could have happened if you encountered rouge nin? Much less the Akatsuki? There after the Biju!" Tsunade yelled at the blond boy.

The blond stood his ground, "Tsunade-Baa, we went after Sakura because she is alive. I know it. In here." Naruto pointed to the middle of his chest.

"That doesn't matter Naruto! Roxas and Kin brought you and the others back in a flash. You couldn't have waited for another day?" Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk furiously.

"Roxas, and-fucking-Kin don't matter! Baa-Chan, Sakura is out there, _alive_ and I _won't_ give up until I get her back!" Naruto stood up, his face close to Tsunade's

"Naruto, just give it a rest. We don't need to fight with Hokage-Sama over this." Shikamaru piped, from his spot in the back of the room.

"Shikamaru-and Tsunade-are right, Naruto. Even if we want to get Sakura back, were not enough power to go against the whole Akatsuki." Ino said, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

The whole time the two were talking, Naruto, and Tsunade were having a 'fight' with their eyes.

"Fine, your right. We'll not leave again until you get more people to help." Naruto finally backed off, still throwing a strong glare at Tsunade.

"Tsunade! I request a rescue mission for Sak-!" In came Kakashi. He stood there, awkwardly for a moment. "Hello, Naruto. Long time, no see." He chirped.

"Kakashi, we were just talking about that." Tsunade said, as she moved from her leaned postion. Back up.

"Right, sorry." Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I'll fill you in. Dismissed, you four." Tsunade waved the four off, and they left the office, shutting the door behind them.

"Roxas and Kin don't matter, huh?" Quipped Kin, a girl from the Inuzuka clan.

"Shut up, Kin, you know what it's like to be like that." Interjected Roxas, as they left silently behind the three Chunin, and the Genin.

"What_ever_. Let's just hope that the girl doesn't end up like Itachi" Kin muttered, as they walked outside of the Hokage's Mansion.

"Yeh, only time will tell." Roxas spat, as they took for the roofs to get to their destination.

~With Sakura~

By around 12:00 a.m. they had made it to Konoha. The glanced around, and soon jumped over the gate, and onto a building, silently. The trio jumped from roof, to roof, until they made it to the cherry blossoms' house. Sakura opened the window to her room, and slipped in. She quickly packed just a few things, that no one would noticed had gone missing, if they had been in her room. She also grabbed her picture of Team Seven, as well as her whole photo box, the only thing she kept her precious memories in. She shifted through her drawer, and found the two bracelets Ino made her a while back, as well as the fake white rose that Hinata had given her to cheer her up. She also found one of the shirts that Naruto owned that she usually slept in. She only slept in them when she would stay at his house, but, she decided she would take one with her.

She fished around some more, and found the Haruno necklace she used to wear all the time. She gave her bag to Deidara, and told the two to meet her outside the village. She had something to do. She ran, quickly, to the grave yard. Soon stopping in front of the two Haruno gravestones. She draped the necklace over her 'mother's grave stone, and left a small kiss on both of them. Then, she started her way twords the village again. She first, stopped at Ino's apartment. She put one of the bracelets one the ground in front of the door, and knocked, quickly speeding away.

Next stop was the Hyuuga compound. She jumped up, and sat the white rose on Hinata's window sill, and quickly, as well, ran off, after knocking on the window.

Her next stop, was Shikamaru's. She walked up to his house, slowly. She laid down the book he had lent her a year ago, with sad eyes. She knocked on the door, and, again, sped off quickly.

Last stop. Naruto's house. She absentmindedly, hugged the shirt to her chest, as she jumped to the apartment door. She felt tears escaping her eyes, as she ran. She soon, stopped, folded the shirt, laid it down, and knocked on his door, before quickly, running away, and out of the village, to the two that stood waiting.

"We'll have to shop for the rest of my things in another village." She mumbled, mostly to herself, than the other two.

"It's going to be okay, Sakura-Imouto." Itachi smiled softly at the younger girl.

She nodded, and they took off to the trees'.

* * *

><p>Wahahahahahahahahaha!<p>

So, did you like it?

Lemme know, I can, as well, clear some things up, right now,

Yes, Roxas and Kin are/were apart of Itachi's old team in Konoha. But, not in the show, and not in the Manga

Kin, is, for a fact, part of the Inuzuka clan, she is Kiba's cousion. She is one of my OCCs'.

Kin has the usual, red marks, brown eyes, and brown hair. She also has a dog named Saki, who looks exactly like Akamaru.

Roxas, though, is fron an unknown clan. He is origionally from Rain, and he has Blond hair, and blue eyes, much like the Roxas in KH.

In the begining, Roxas was supposed to be a girl, and Kin a boy.

It was also a last minuet decision to make Kin a Inuzuka.

Well, I gotta run!

Please, Review!

Thanks,!

Maranda


	8. Lotsa' Stuff Goin' Down

Hey everyone. So sorry for the late UD. I just dont have that much time anymore.

So, this chapter is kinda short, and I added just a little bit of humor into it, dont really know it its funny though.

I've been really depressed this week, and I didnt want it to go into my writing so I tried to make it a bit funny.

Thanks to everyone whos favorited, reviewed, and just read.

You all mean ALOT to me.

Reviews=faster UD

Good Reviews=better chapter

Flames= :C

M:Alright! This week, I have Peeta Mellark joining us.

P: Hello everyone.

M:Alright, Peeta, I'd like it if you'd be so kind as to say a disclaimer for this story today.

P: Maranda doesnt own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden, She just enjoys writing unpopular fanfics about it, and takes no credit!

M: Thats right, Kishimoto Owns Naruto. And, Collins owns Mellark over here who decides he's gonna be a jerk cuz I said something to my friend about him.

P: Love you to!

ENJOY~!

* * *

><p>It was a cold, spring morning. The birds were chirping, the squirrels collecting nuts, everything was peaceful.<p>

. . .

. . .

. . .

Yeah, right. What world did _you_ come from?

Naruto woke up, bright and early, stretching out his muscles. He was up earlier than usual to train that morning. He was going to get stronger. For Sakura. He stepped out of his bed, and tripped over a few insta-ramen cups, before stumbling into his small, makeshift bathroom. He turned on the water, and stripped his clothes, before standing under the shower, cleaning every nook and cranny of his body.

As he stepped out of his shower, he reached for his towel, wich wasn't there. Cursing himself, Naruto searched around for a clean towel. By the time he found one, he was dry. He growled angrily at himself, and finished drying his damp hair with the towel.

He stepped back into his room, and grabbed some boxers out of the drawer, and slipped them on. He let out a little yawn, then slipped into his normal, black and orange jumpsuit, tying his hitai-ate on his forehead.

He stepped outside, but instead of hearing the normal _skissh_ of concrete, he heard nothing. He looked down, and lifted his foot up. Naruto picked up the object, and stared at it for a moment, before he noticed three things,

One, It was his shirt

Two, he hadn't seen it for _years_

And, Three, It was the one Sakura wore when she went to sleep.

He knew it for a fact. He clutched it to his chest, and sped twords the closest house, Shikamaru.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

_Skit_

_Skit _

_Skit._

"Faster Deidara! Do it faster!"

_Grunt_

_Skoosh Skoosh Skoosh Skoosh._

"Dammit, Dei, Faster!"

_Moan_

_Fapfapfapfapfapfapfap-_

_Gasp_

_-fapfapfapfap_

_skissh _

_Pause_

"YES! WE DID IT!" Sakura leered victoriously, punching her fist in the air.

"I honestly don't know what the point of that was, un." Deidara wiped sweat from his brow, and pushed Sakura off of him.

"C'mon, you know it was fun." Sakura pouted, as she stretched out her tired muscles.

"Yeah, if you're a 50 year old," Deidara grumbled, as he stood up to put on pants.

Sakura sighed, and turned around on the bed, facing the wall.

"What the fuckis going on in here?" Sasuke threw the door open.

"Nothing, Sasuke-Nii." Sakura sat up.

"I heard you yelling at him…and that noise." Sasuke made a face, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Seriously, Chibi, nothing happened, yeah," Deidara said, as he popped his neck.

"Then what _were _you doing?" Sasuke asked, standing ground.

"We were peeling the cover off water bottles. But, not with our hands. With Chakra." Sakura sat up, and threw a cover-less, and non-sticky water bottle to Sasuke, who caught it with ease.

"I know you like them that way," Sakura shrugged, and turned back over, soon falling asleep.

"She sure can sleep, un." Deidara sweat dropped as he poked the pink haired kinochi.

"Yeah, well, lay one finger on my little sister, and I'll chidori your ass." Sasuke growled, turning to walk out of the room.

"Your twins, but, whatever you say, Chibi, whatever you say." Deidara chuckled to himself, as he followed the other Uchiha out of the room.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

"-o that's why I may not see you for a while." Sasuke said, as he cuddled his twin.

"But I just got you back, Sasuke-Nii. I don't want to lose you again." Sakura cried into her brother's shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Sasuke pulled away, and brushed some hair out of Sakura's face.

"If you say so…" Sakura said, uncertain.

"I _know_ so." Sasuke said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Sasuke." Sakura sighed, as Sasuke walked out of the base.

"Remember, don't let on too much. Come back safe!" She yelled after him.

Sasuke was being sent to go back and live in Konoha for the time being. He was supposed to regain trust, and bring back somethings.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, becoming the ever-stoic Uchiha.

Sakura sighed, and turned back around, and slugging into the living room, where she collapsed on the couch, and onto Kisame.

"You comfortable?" He asked, his voice rumbling underneath her.

She nodded, cuddling into his warmth, "Very," She mumbled.

Kisame chuckled, and let her lay there, ignoring the glares that he was getting from more than one member.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

"I-…Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Inform the Hokage! Hurry!"

"Did you hear? An _Uchiha_ is back."

"_No_ way?"

"Way!"

Girly squeals.

'_News sure travels fast.'_ Sasuke mused to himself, smug smirk on his face. He was currently sitting in front of the current Hokage, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Baa! Every ones' saying the Teme is back!" Naruto yelled, as he busted the door open.

"He is, Naruto. " Tsunade muttered, her chin leaning into her hands. Beside her arms, was a bottle of Sake. Wich, every once in a while, she would lazily pour a bit in the small tea cup beside her, swig it down, then continue to stare at Sasuke, in complete silence, her honey eyes practically staring into his soul.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But, if you were an Ex-Konoha Nin, wouldn't you be scared of Tsunade's wrath?

Anyways, on with it.

"S-Sasuke…." Naruto broke down into tears, for the first time in years. Yes, he'd had tears, but nothing like this. Silent sobs we're racking through his body. He fell to his knees, and held himself up on his hands, Tears plopping onto the hard, wood floor.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, as he stared at his old best friend with fake, cold, eyes. He couldn't get close to any of them again. Never, again. He looked back at Tsunade, and nodded to her, before standing up, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down beside the door, and waited.

Tsunade got up, and kneeled down beside Naruto. She placed a hand on one of his temples, and shot a soothing burst of chakra through his mind to sooth him. "Naruto. Listen to me. Sasuke is back for a reason. And for what, I don't know. Please, be strong for me, for him…for Sakura."

Naruto tensed up at the girls' name, and the tears stopped. He looked at Tsunade, and wiped his face. "For Sakura…" He whispered, and stood up. He hugged Tsunade, then left the room. Sasuke came back in, and shut the door behind him.

"…How is she?" Tsunade asked, as she sat back down.

"Y-you?...She's absolutely beautiful. I've never…" Sasuke looked at his hands, and clenched his fists. "She doesn't need to be around a place like the Akatsuki. Brother in it, or not." he murmured, and looked back up.

"It's what she wants, Sasuke. Itachi gave her a choice. Even Pein gave her a choice. She could have came back. She wants to be with you all." Tsunade sighed, and started rubbing her temples from the on-coming migraine.

"So, this was your plan all along, eh, Tsunade-Hime?" Jariaya popped into the room.

"Jariaya. Leave. It's none of your business." Tsunade growled.

"It's my business if it has to do with the flower. I mean, she _is _the star of my newest books." Jariaya smirked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Jariaya-Sama." Sasuke stood, and bowed to the Sannin.

"I would appreciate it, if you changed the characters in the books to something other than my little sister. I have read them before. They are vulgar. Im the only reason Itachi didn't come after you after finding out that Sakura was the main girl." Sasuke sneered, yet kept his cool, Uchiha calm.

"Technically, Sasuke, Her name is Cherry, and she has dark pink hair, not light." Jariaya smirked.

Sasuke sneered, and looked at Tsunade.

"I understand that you have to put me under house arrest for however long, though I would like to get back soon." Sasuke sighed.

Tsunade nodded. "I'll work on a plan with Pein. I want Sakura back here though, too." She stood up, and walked over to the door. By this time, Jariaya left the through the window.

"SHIZUNE! I need you to get ANBU to take Sasuke to the Uchiha compound, and keep him under watch!" Tsunade yelled out the room.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune scampered off.

A few minutes later, ANBU showed up, and took Sasuke to his old house.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

* * *

><p>P: See? Told you it sucks.<p>

M: Shut up, _Peter._ Whats with your name anyways, _Peter_ it sounds diffrent today, _Peter._

P: You're just jealous that you didnt get to kiss me, or Gale.

M: And you're just correct about everything.

Katniss: Ignore their rantings, Read, Review, and Have a good day!

_Maranda_


	9. They're Baaaaaccckkkkk

So, yeah, it's been QUITE a while. And I'm sorry for that. Things have been going crazy around here. BUUUTTTT.  
>I now have a steady relationship. (This chapter is dedicated to that certain someone. A month together in 2 dayss!)<br>I'm getting back into writing.

I have inspiration.  
>I'm reading Romeo and Juliet.<br>I'm...MEE.c:  
>So, yeah.<br>Also, with the new Image thingyy.  
>If there's any drawers out there, I'd love one for this story.<br>So, yeah.  
>Draw it. Color it if you want.<br>Any scene, anything that reminds you of it.  
>Hell, you could draw the Akatsuki and Sakura with cat ears if you wanted too.<br>But I just want one. c:  
>And I will give credit to whose ever I choose for the imagee.<br>Thanks for being patient with me and stuffs.  
>It's great to be back.<p>

Disclaimer:

Kiba: O, Maranda, Maranda! Where for art thou Maranda?  
>Deny thy stories and refuse thy characters<br>Or, thou wilt not be sworn by reviews.  
>And you shall no longer be a writer!<p>

Me: Kiba, hush your tits and just do the Disclaimer.

Kiba: Finee. Maranda doesn't own Naruto. Or Romeo and Juliet. No matter how much she wishes she does.

Me: Mmmhmm. Some of the Characters in this story seem albit OC. Don't like it? Don't read.

Reviews=Faster UD&&Happier Maranda

Flames= :C

* * *

><p>Recap: Sakura is now at the Akatsuki base. Pein is her ex. Sasuke is back in Konoha to get somethings, find out some things, and planning out things to try to get Sakura back in Konoha. Deidara is her roommate. Pein is stressing about two arrivals coming back to the base after a Three year long mission, I believe.<p>

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

Sakura woke up to a loud bang. She sat up quickly, and looked down at Deidara, who had his arms around her waist tightly. She blushed softly, and tapped his cheeks a few times.

"Dei,..wake up…" No response

"Deiii…WAKE up."

"Deiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ….."

"DEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "

"DEIDARA! WAKE THE BALLS UP!"

Deidara finally opened his eyes.

"What..?" he asked blandly.

"Can you let go of me so I can get my kuni? I herd something." Sakura sighed, and rubbed her face.

"O-oh..Uh, sure." Deidara retracted his arms, and pulled his hair up quickly, as Sakura grabbed her kuni.

"_WHERE IS SHEE?!"_ A crazy sounding voice yelled loud.

"_I MUSST SEE HER. TAKE ME TO HERR!"_ It yelled again. Another loud crash shook the house.

"_Calm down! You can see her when she wakes up! If you haven't already woken her up…"_ That was Pein's voice.

"_Buuuuttttt. Peiinnnnnnn."_ Another voice whined, this one deeper.

"_I need to see my flowerrr. See how much she's bloomeddddddd." _The voice continued to whine.

"_Go sit in the living room. That is an order."_ Pein stated.

After that, two pair of light footsteps treaded away.

Sakura dropped her kuni, and, with a sigh, lobbed herself back into bed, resuming her sleep.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

When Sakura awoke again, she was more aware of her senses. She could smell and feel Deidara. His arms were again around her, and he was a natural source of heat that she enjoyed. She smiled softly and snuggled up to the warmth, keeping her eyes closed.

"Sakura-Chan, un.." He murmured softly, burying his nose into her hair.  
>"We should probably get up… it's a quarter till noon." He said, pushing his fingers into her back lightly.<p>

"I dun wanna, Dei-kun." She whined, burying her face in his neck.

"C'mon, then. I'll shower first and you can start waking up." He said, slipping his arms from around her, and getting up slowly.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_Damn…almost lost it. _He internally groaned, pulling off his shirt, and boxers. He turned on the shower, and stared at himself in the mirror.

_I don't like Sakura._ He chanted over and over in his mind.

_She's just really attractive. And that's why I get problems. I mean, she is younger than me. It's hardly legal.._

"Oh, who am I kidding, since when has the law ever mattered to me?" Deidara questioned himself, then stepped in the shower.

He quickly scrubbed his hair, and body, then got out, drying off quickly, and wrapping the towel around his waist.

He walked back into the room, and nudged Sakura again.

"Go get in the shower, un." And she did as she was told, shutting the door behind her.

Deidara quickly put on clothes, and stepped into the bathroom to do his hair quickly.

"Dei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Sakura, un?" He pulled up his hair.

"Will you grab me a towel? I forgot to grab a new one."

"Sure." Deidara said, and grabbed one, then put it on the rail in the shower.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed.

"No problem." Deidara smirked, then walked out to wait for her.

Sakura sighed, and finished washing up, then got out of the shower and dried off.

She pulled on the clothes she brought in there, and pulled her hair up into a loose, messy bun, leaving out a few strands here and there.

She then walked out, and looked at Deidara.

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why, in the world, are you wearing a 'Team Deidara' Shirt?" He asked, sweat dropping.

"Hey, I got this out of your closet. Don't ask me." Sakura chuckled, then walked out of the room, Deidara trailing behind.

"And what were you doing in my closet?" He asked.

"Uhmm,…nothinnnnn." She trailed off, giggling.

"Ah well..nevermind. I give up." He sighed, and rubbed his face.

They walked into the kitchen, and both ate something really quick, then they walked into the living room where the other members were. She greeted them all, then plopped down onto the couch next to a stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked, poking a red heads nose.

The red head shrugged, and smirked.

"Heyyy, I know that smirk anywhere! Nagatoooooo!" She grinned, and glomped him for a long time.

"Where's Ko-Chan?" She asked, looking around lively.

"Here, my sweet cherry!~" The bluette sang.

Sakura launched into her arms, and they hugged for quite a while.

"Lesbian love…the best." Hidan laughed.

"Oh hush up Hidan." Sakura growled, and plopped back down onto the couch, but this time in Nagato's lap.

Lets just say he happily enjoyed nuzzling his face into her back.

…And the cover she gave his lower regions.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. I honestly love ALL of my readers and Reviewers.<p>

Even da haterss. c;

Buuuut yeah. Thanks.

And please please please review. I love knowing if you loved it, if you hated it, or if theres something I should change. Something I should add.

You tell me.

Thanks everyonee!

~M


	10. Things are changing

Hey everyone. Welcome back to Sakura Uchiha! To those of you who are reading this, and waiting for Konohagakure Academy to come out, the wait wont be much longer. No, I haven't started to write-write it yet, but I do have a list of idea's to go off of so far.

This chapter has slight lemony-ness in it, though its hardly. If it bothers you that much, just say something and I'll make sure to warn before.

This chapter is quite important to the flow of the story,..

Things are starting to changee.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. Nor will I ever. The only thing I own is the storyline.

Some of the characters are a bit OC, but it goes with the story

ENJOYYY~

* * *

><p>Sakura shifted in her seat as she felt a slight bump.<p>

"Seriously, Nagato?" She asked, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Well, you're not exactly helping." Nagato retorted, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder blade.

She felt the bump get bigger and groaned. "Guess I'm sitting here for a while." Sakura said, closing her eyes.

"Well...I uhm...have somethings to do..so I'll just go.." Deidara trailed off, and slumped away.

"What's wrong with him?" Hidan asked, oblivious.

"I'll go talk to him.." Konan said, and left behind him.

Nagato groaned as Sakura shifted, and she giggled.

"Not my problemmm." She relaxed in his lap, keeping her worry for Deidara locked up.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

"Haven't seen you in a while, loverboy." Konan smirked, walking into Deidaras' room and shutting the door behind her.

"..." Deidara said nothing as he sat at the edge of his and Sakuras' bed, looking down.

"Sucks, huh? You like her, don't you? Yeah. I know the feeling of not getting what you want. Nagato is just so oblivious of everyone's feelings other than his own." Konan sat beside him, and placed a hand on his thigh.

"..." Deidara stayed silent, and sighed.

"All you can really do is try to get over her..." Konan trailed off.

"I can help you,...you can help me.." She said, and slowly turned Deidaras head to make him look at her.

She leaned forward slowly, as if daring him to move away, and kissed his lips.

Deidara ignored the knot in his stomach, and the guilt he was feeling was pushed away as he pulled her closer, and soon on top of him, running his hands up and down her body.

Konan's cloak soon came off, showing off the pale, creamy skin of her midriff.

Konan continued to kiss Deidara, as his calloused hands traveled up and down her body.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

Sakura let out a giggle as Hidan and Kisame wrestled on the ground in front of her.

The reason why was forgotten, as it soon turned into a play fight...

...In which Sakura got pulled into.

Kisame grabbed one leg, and Hidan the other, and the pulled her on the floor, 'dog piling' her, yet not putting much weight on her.

Sakura giggled louder.

"Let me up, let me up!" she laughed, hitting Hidans back, and Kisames head.

After moments, the finally let her up.

"Alright. I'm going to make lunch, then go grab a movie to watch out of my room." She said, and skipped to the kitchen, humming as she went.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

Konan let out a gasp, as Deidara bit the sensitive skin inbetween her shoulder and neck.

Deidara had flipped them over ages ago, and was currently enjoying the dominance.

Deidara rocked his hips into her, and she let out a quiet "Dei!"

"Hm?" He asked, sucking hard on her neck.

"I need you.." She trailed, holding in moans.

Deidara licked his lips, and pulled off her last remaining piece of clothing.

~Sakura Uchiha~

Sakura finished lunch, and dished everyone plates of Vegetable lo mein, rice, and shrimp ramen, then handed out plates.

Everyone settled in the dining room, and ate.

Sakura boxed Konans and Deidaras, then everyone went to the living room to settle in for a movie.

"Be back, I'll go grab a movie." Sakura skipped off to hers and Deidaras room.

She heard deep breathing on the other side of the door, so she decided they had fallen asleep.

She cracked open the door slowly, and quietly.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

"Hey, hey Teme!" Naturo grinned wide.

It had been a few weeks since Sasuke had been back at the Leaf, (and almost a month since Sakura had been gone) and he had resumed his position as Narutos best friend/rival.

Though some were still suspicious of him, he only had one ANBU that followed him around currently.

'Least it's not the 7 that used to' he silently mused to himself.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, eating a piece of sliced tomato out of his ramen.

"There's a party tonight. I think it's time you get back into the scene around here. I'm like the only person you talk to besides Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi sensei." Naruto grinned slightly munching his ramen down.

"Alright, Dobe. I'll go." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grimaced. "After that, Sasuke, tomorrow is the engraving ritual for the MIA stone... Sakuras' name is going on it." Naruto stared into his ramen as if it was to give him answers.

Sasuke glanced over at him. "I'm sure she's okay Naruto. Wherever she is. She's a strong girl. She can handle herself..." Sasuke reassured him

"You're right. And as soon as we get a lead, I'm off to bring her back. Believe it!" Naruto grinned, and returned to his ramen.

'He's so bipolar...it's almost scary...' Sasuke maintained his calm facade, and returned to eating.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

"Why, again, did I agree to this?" Sasuke asked, as they walked up to the gates of the Yamanaka compound. At the end of the gravel road was the biggest house of them all in the Yamanaka compound. The one that belonged to Inochi Yamanaka.

"Don't be a party pooper, Sasuke. Let loose!" Naruto grinned as the guards at the front let them in.

The party was booming inside.

And as soon as Sasuke stepped in, girls flanked his sides, following him around.

Sasuke grabbed a beer, and sat in a secluded corner.

He was soon flanked by girls again.

Girls were rubbing up on him.

Girls were kissing up on him.

Girls were..on him.

Fighting to get his attention.

He just ignored them, and drank a few beers.

Once he got buzzed, he decided it was time to leave.

He brought with him a slutty looking, body painted, smoking hot girl.

Oh, did Sasuke have quite a good night.

_~Sakura Uchiha~_

Sasuke woke up with a slight headache, and a warm sweaty body beside him.

He groaned softly, and pushed the girl off of his arm.

He pulled on his boxers and his pajama bottoms, and grabbed the girls clothes to throw them in the washer.

He then preceded to make breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, toast. Simple things.

He poured himself some orange juice, and picked up the paper.

SASUKE UCHIHA SEEN LEAVING YAMANAKA PARTY WITH UNKNOWN GIRL.

IS IT SOMETHING?

Sasuke sneered, and dropped the paper.

The girl walked in, and sat beside him.

She had on his shirt from the other night, which was long and baggy on her. She had a petite, short form.

She started eating and said nothing to him.

"...What's your name?" He asked, pouring her some OJ.

"Moegi..." The girl mumbled.

'Shit. The girls probably not even legal'

"Moegi Yuu? The one the mini Dobe always hung out with?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup.."

And my, how the girl had changed.

Her hair had darkened slightly with age and was now a burnt orange color.

Her hair was no longer in the two awkward upstanding tails on her head, but now lay straight and long down her back.

Her naturally rosy cheeks were finally perfect for her skin tone.

"It's...nice to see you again. You've grown.." Sasuke muttered.

"I should go get ready.. Sakuras engravment is in a few hours. Uh, if you want, I can find you something to wear after you shower." He said, feeling a bit awkward.

"...Kay" Moegi answered.

Sasuke went into his parents room and pulled down some clothes that would fit her.

"You can use the bathroom in there. Then just pick what you want.." Sasuke then went to got ready.

He got out of the shower, dried off, blow dried his hair, straightened his bangs, and walked into his room.

He pulled on his boxers, and grabbed a shirt. It was a black button-up. The bottom of the hem rested just below the top of his thigh. He pulled on black slacks, and dress shoes, then walked out.

Moegi was sitting in his living room, already ready. She had on a flowy black dress, and simple black heels. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and wet ringlets framed her face.

"Ready to go?" He asked, gesturing to the door.

She nodded, and stood up, walking past him out the door.

As soon as they were out, and ANBU flanked Sasuke's side.

"Moegi, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop by the flower shop to grab Sakura's favorite flower." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to wait for me, you can just go.." He said as an after thought.

She shrugged, and followed him to the Yamanaka flower shop. He came back out with a bunch of Tiger Lilys, and they continued on to the MIA stone.

People were piled around, some already crying, some holding others, some setting down gifts.

Sasuke navigated to Naruto, who beside him was Konohamaru. Naruto stared at the ground, and Konohamaru clung to him.

"Naruto…I…"

"Moegi. Why are you with him?!"


	11. What The Fuck

Hello everyone! And welcome back to Sakura Uchiha.~

I believe this is chapter nine..?

Anyways, thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story. It is very much appreciated.

And Im so sorry that I havent updated in a while. I was going to a few weeks ago and then the tornado hit and havoc just like..happened.

As well as finding out my Uncle got his by a car and killed. Two of my friends are in the hospital, and my grandma is probably going to lose her foot. .-.

Anyhow, the world seems so amazing to me right now.

Who ever runs what happens to everyones lives needs their ass beat.

Because two tornados hit my state and town. (Oklahoma) And everything is ruined.

Anywhore, on with the show!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto Or any of the Characters in there. Mashihasi Kishimoto does. I dont even think I spelled that right cause I havent in a long time.

I do not own the song 'The High Road' Three Days Grace does.

I do not own Paranormal Activity. Whoever made the movie does.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"What…the fuck…" Sakura let out a choked sob, placing her hand over her mouth. She didn't think they noticed her yet, but they were going at it.<p>

Sakura shut the door, and turned around, sitting against it. She sat for what felt like years, tears streaming down her face. She crawled to the hallway bathroom, and shut the door, before fully letting her emotions out.

Sobs racked through her body, and her shoulders shook hard. When she quieted down, she could still hear Deidara and Konan.

So, she pulled out her IPod, shoved in her ear buds, clicked a random song, and cranked up the volume, tears still running down her face.

_I told you I was hurt_  
><em>Bleeding on the inside<em>  
><em>I told you I was lost<em>  
><em>In the middle of my life<em>

_**Why are you so upset about them anyways. It's not like we really liked Deidara that way…Right?**_

**Sure, Inner. WE don't like Deidara. **

_There's times I stayed alive for you_  
><em>There's times I would've died for you<em>  
><em>There's times it didn't matter at all<em>

_**You know what I mean.. We don't like him though, right?**_

_Will you help me find the right way up_  
><em>Or let me take the wrong way down<em>  
><em>Will you straighten me out<em>  
><em>Or make me take the long way around<em>  
><em>I took the low road in<em>  
><em>I'll take the high road out<em>  
><em>I'll do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>To be the mistake you can't live without<em>

**You tell me. You're the one on the inside.**

_Standing in the dark_  
><em>I can see your shadow<em>  
><em>You're the only light<em>  
><em>That's breaking through the window<em>

_**We don't..We cant…**_

_There's times I stayed alive for you_  
><em>There's times I would've died for you<em>  
><em>There's times it didn't matter at all<em>  
><em>Then why does it hurt so much?<em>  
><em>Will you help me find the right way up<em>  
><em>Or let me take the wrong way down<em>  
><em>Will you straighten me out<em>  
><em>Or make me take the long way around<em>  
><em>I took the low road in<em>  
><em>I'll take the high road out<em>  
><em>I'll do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>To be the mistake you can't live without<em>

**I don't know everything..**

_Well I'm not gonna give it away_  
><em>Not gonna let it go<em>  
><em>Just to wake up someday gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>  
><em>The worst part is looking back<em>  
><em>And knowing that I was wrong<em>

_**C'mon, We're alright. We'll come back from this.**_

_Help me find the right way up_  
><em>Or let me take the wrong way down<em>  
><em>Will you straighten me out<em>  
><em>Or make me take the long way around<em>  
><em>I took the low road in<em>  
><em>I'll take the high road out<em>  
><em>I'll do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>To be the mistake you can't live without<em>

**You're right. Lets just barge in and grab a movie.**

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em>To be the mistake you cant live without<em>

_**This is crazy. But that's what's happening.**_

Sakura wiped away her tears, and stood. She quickly splashed water on her face, and toweled it all off. She then walked out of the bathroom and walked into her room. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, staring Deidara in the eyes…eye.

Deidara let out a giant moan, and blushed.

Sakura just stared at him with cold eyes, and walked over to the movie rack. She finally decided on a movie she hadn't seen in a while. Paranormal Activity.  
>She walked out, and into the living room, blush painting her cheeks.<p>

"Kitten? Why so red?" Kisame asked, watching Sakura walk in.

"The bitch saw something she shouldn't have." Hidan snickered, leaning his back against the couch.

"He's right." Was Sakura's only words. She put the movie in, and settled in between Kisame and Nagato, cuddling into both of the mens sides.

Sakura, try as she might, couldn't get the images and the noises out of her mind. Well, no, she was no virgin, but it was different then. She had only seen one other man naked in her life. Her gaze shifted from the TV to Pein. Her mind was showing her his body. His chiseled abs, sweat running down his body, and lord that-

Uh.. Anyways..

Sakura's face turned a deep red, and of course, at that moment, Pein just had to turn and look at her. Her blush deepened, her eyes widened, and she turned back to the TV. But, she could hear the slight rumble of his soft chuckle.

~Sakura Uchiha~

**_Deidara's 3rd person_**

Deidara let out a quiet groan, matching Konan's. He flipped them over, and held her on top of him, his hands squeezing her waist. He let out a louder groan when she slammed down.

"Shit.." He mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

Konan let out a loud moan, her body clenching against his.

Thats when Sakura walked in..

And Deidara let out a large groan as he came, looking into Sakura's eyes.

His cheeks painted a deep red, as did hers. And he looked away, wide eyed.

Though, when he looked back at Konan, it wasnt her..It was Sakura.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again.

It was back to a panting Konan.

He let out a sigh, and slipped her off of him. He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, stepping in.

He placed his hand against the wall, and looked down at the drain, salty tears mixing with the clean water running down his face and back.

He couldn't get her look out of his mind. She looked pissed. Very pissed. Like she wanted to kill him. But when he looked deeper into her eyes, he could see the hurt.

He wanted to kill himself for hurting her..

If that was the case atleast.

Something might've happened before hand and she was just pissed he was sexing it up on their bed.

In any case, he'd still kill whoever hurt her.

He let out a sigh, and started cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Alright. Thats that. Sorry it isnt that long. Like I said, I have some shit to clean up.<p>

Please review. It makes my day~

See you all next time!~

-Maranda.


	12. Discontinued!

This is literally the one I dont want to discontinue. But I am.

And it sucks.

And just.

Tears right now guys..

But anyways, I am continuing writing, just on Wattpad.

Check out my profile for more details.

Thanks to everyone who ever read, reviewed, and faved this god awful story.

I love you all.


End file.
